Nanoporous membrane is a component used in many concurrent electronics, biomedical, and chemical applications such as electrochemical storage devices, biomedical immunoassay systems, cell culture scaffolds, tissue engineering constructs, and nanoparticle separation, etc. Both organic and inorganic membranes may be utilized for those applications.